


Fell on Black Days

by havensky



Series: Dangerous [2]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havensky/pseuds/havensky
Summary: This is a rework of Dangerous 2, except this one is much more in Canon. What if Will had told Paul about his memories returning the very night it had happened? Starts out Horita, ends Wilson. Please, keep your negative comments to yourself.





	Fell on Black Days

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from an idea I saw in a Wilson fan page on Facebook. What if Paul...does not take the news very well? Don't worry, nobody dies in this one. You'll see.

To say Will Horton was overwhelmed right now would have been a major understatement. While giving a speech at his grandma Marlena's wedding to John Black, a single memory of his own wedding to Sonny Kiriakis had come to him. Disoriented and confused, he came up with an excuse, and stumbled out of the church, trying to avoid Paul all he could.

Now the memories were constant. The memories wouldn't stop coming. And if that wasn't bad enough, as he was an emotional wreck in the park, Sonny found him.

Sonny himself had already been a wreck that night. Earlier today he had bared his heart and soul to Will, only for Will to reject him and tell him h loved Paul and that wouldn't change. Sonny had been at the pub all night, with his and Will's wedding photograph. He realized his time with Will was over, that Paul had won and Will's heart was elsewhere now. Frustrated and feeling utterly defeated, Sonny tore up the photograph and left it laying, along with the empty beer mug, sitting on the table in the pub. And then as he left the pub...he came face to face with Will.

Will tried to avoid Sonny. He couldn't see Sonny now, he just couldn't. But eventually he gave in, knowing that this was something Sonny needed to know.

Will didn't think he would ever forget the look on Sonny's face (his sweet, beautiful face) when Will told him he remembered their wedding. It had been a special moment for both of them, from Will remembering his love for Sonny all the way to the tender kiss they had shared immediately after that. It had been a long time coming. Will wanted Sonny now, and Sonny damn sure still wanted Will. There was no doubting now that Will and Sonny belonged together, but now there was just one obstacle.

Paul. Paul Narita. Will's current boyfriend (well, "boyfriend" if you were to ask Will) needed to know the truth as well. 

Paul had been searching for Will since he stumbled out of the church, overwhelmed his memories were returning. Paul was scared. Kristen DiMera had risen from the dead, with Will's mom Sami drugged and ready to do whatever Kristen wished....at least until it was revealed EJ DiMera was still alive. A brawl ensued between Sami and Kristen and ultimately Marlena had been shot. Paul was now in desperate search of Will, praying he had not become Kristen's latest victim.

When Paul finally found Will, only mere minutes after the kiss he had shared with Sonny, Paul couldn't have been more relieved. Will was okay, but Paul could tell something was off with Will right now. Even when Paul had told Will about Marlena getting shot in the chaos between Kristen and Sami, Will was stunned but also distant, as if he was too preoccupied with other things to be concerned right now.

Then when Paul tried to hug Will, he was surprised when Will pushed him back gently.

"Paul, I can't", Will said, trying to hold back tears, "there's something I need to tell you right now".

Paul was all ears. "What?"

Will briefly turned around, hoping Sonny had come back, but he wasn't there. "I...I got my memory back".

Paul wasn't as surprised as Will would've thought. "Will, you have been getting your memories back for months now".

"Paul, no, I mean...I mean...I remembered my wedding to Sonny" Will said.

Paul couldn't help but be a little upset. "Okay, that's okay. That's great".

"I remembered, I could feel my love for Sonny", Will said. And that's when Paul's heart sunk to his feet.

Paul didn't say anything for a few moments. So Will hurried to reassure.

"Paul, it doesn't. It doesn't mean anything. Sonny and I are just friends".

Paul only nodded, his expression now unreadable. "You always say it means nothing, but your face was so flushed when I found you. Sonny was here wasn't he?"

"No", Will lied, "I haven't seen him since yesterday".

"Don't lie to me, Will. I can see it in your eyes, you're lying", Paul pointed out.

"No, I'm not!" Will said, raising his voice.

"You probably kissed him too, right? You have a bad habit of kissing guys you shouldn't kiss!" Paul said.

That one hit below the belt. Will was enraged, and as if he couldn't control it, Will suddenly slapped Paul across the face.

"Says the guy who conveniently seems to be wearing nothing but a damn towel when somebody knocks on his door!" Will screamed.

Paul smiled and suddenly grabbed Will by the hair of the head. Paul reared back to hit Will but a dark figure suddenly charged from the shadows and tackled Paul to the ground.

It was Will's friend Chris Sky. As he tried to hold Paul off, he turned to Will. "Will, run! Go find Sonny!"

As Will hurried off, Paul was able to throw Chris to the ground. "You...who the hell do you think you are?!"

He kicked Chris in the stomach a couple times. He wanted to run after Will but decided there was no need right now. He would get his revenge eventually.

"You'll pay, Will", Paul sneered, "You and Sonny both".


End file.
